Bulldog Brower
| birth_place = Wilmington, Delaware | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1958 | retired = 1988 }} Richard Gland (September 17, 1933 - September 15, 1997) was an American professional wrestler who used the ring name Dick "Bulldog" Brower. Professional wrestling career Gland started his career in the Delaware territory in the late 1950s under the ring name the Delaware Destroyer. In 1961, Brower traveled to Canada to wrestle for Stu Hart in his wrestling promotion Stampede Wrestling. After his run in Stampede Wrestling, Brower wrestled for Frank Tunney in Toronto. There, Brower won the NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version) five times. Brower then traveled to Puerto Rico, where he competed for the World Wrestling Council (WWC). In WWC, he won the NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Puerto Rico/WWC version). Brower also wrestled for National Wrestling Federation (NWF), where he won the NWF North American Heavyweight Championship. Brower went on to wrestle for another wrestling promotion this time World Championship Wrestling (Australia) where he won the NWA Austra-Asian Heavyweight Championship. He wrestled for the short-lived International Wrestling Alliance (1974-1975, New York City area) where he was recognized as North American Champion. After his run in the NWF, Brower got a call from Vincent J. McMahon to come and be a heel in the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF). He retired from professional wrestling in the late 1980s. During his career Brower faced wrestlers such as Bruno Sammartino, Johnny Valentine, Mil Máscaras, Tiger Jeet Singh, Bob Backlund, Whipper Watson, The Sheik, The Fabulous Kangaroos, Johnny Powers, Spiros Arion, Bobby Duncum, Sr., and Ernie Ladd. Personal life Gland dropped out of chiropractic school to pursue a career as a professional wrestler. After living with diabetes, Gland died in September 1997 from complications from hip surgery. At the time of his death, Gland was married to Susan and had two daughters and a son, as well as four grandchildren. Championships and accomplishments *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version) (5 times) - with Sweet Daddy Siki (1), Johnny Valentine (1), Dr. Jerry Graham (1), and Whipper Billy Watson (2) *'National Wrestling Federation' :*NWF North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' :*NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Roddy Piper *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' :*NWA Austra-Asian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Puerto Rico/WWC version)|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Puerto Rico/WWC version)]] (1 time) - with Luke Graham External links * Profile * Brower at Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:1933 births Category:1997 deaths Category:1958 debuts Category:1988 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Delaware wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Federation alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Studio Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers